Congratulation Message
by dinodeer
Summary: Hari saat JBJ mengumumkan foto teaser debut, Minhyun sebagai kekasih yang baik pun mengirimkan ucapan selamat. Hyunbin x Minhyun. Minhyunbin.


**Title : Congratulation Message**

 **Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun**

 **2415 Words**

 **Note : seperti biasa agak gaje haha, aku belum baca ulang jadi maaf kalau ada typo ya hehe _but happy reading!_**

* * *

Minhyun menatap ponselnya yang kini tengah menunjukkan foto seseorang dengan rambut biru, kaos hitam dan jaket hitamnya. Minhyun tertawa saat melihat pose orang tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan dia benar-benar melakukannya."

Minhyun kembali menatap foto itu. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri kalau orang yang berada dalam foto itu tampan. Matanya yang menatap kamera dengan tajamnya, hidungnya yang mancung sempurna, dan bibir tebal merahnya. Membuat Minhyun tersenyum dengan melihatnya.

"Oh! Hari ini mereka mengumumkan akun sns resmi kan?" tanya Daniel kemudian duduk di sebelah Minhyun yang tengah berada di ruang tengah dorm mereka.

Minhyun terkejut dengan kedatangan Daniel lalu segera menutup tab foto itu dengan wajah memerah.

"Kenapa ditutup sih _Hyung_ , malu ya ketahuan olehku sedang menatap foto Hyunbin?" tanya Daniel lagi sambil tersenyum jenaka ke arah Minhyun.

Minhyun memukul pundak Daniel pelan dengan wajah memerahnya. Daniel kembali tertawa melihat tingkah Minhyun yang seperti ini. Pasalnya Minhyun memang sangat _touchy_ pada member lainnya, kebiasaannya saja menciumi member lain dengan gemas. Sedangkan dihadapan pacarnya Minhyun terlihat lebih cuek dan sedikit kejam, padahal kalau pacarnya tidak ada hal yang dilakukannya adalah menatap foto pacarnya lama. Terkadang saat pacarnya menelepon dia selalu kedapatan berteriak girang, tapi saat menerima teleponnya dia langsung seperti yang cuek. Ya Hwang Minhyun yang dipuja-puja itu sebenarnya sudah punya pacar dan pacaranya adalah orang yang Minhyun lihat sambil tersenyum yaitu Kwon Hyunbin.

"Apa sih Niel!" timpal Minhyun kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa harus malu sih _Hyung_? Kan semua member sudah tahu juga kau pacaran dengan Hyunbin. Dasar ya kalau tentang Hyunbin kau tsundere." Ucap Daniel.

"Apa sih? Aku tidak tsundere." Balas Minhyun. Daniel hanya tertawa mengiyakan Minhyun.

"Akhirnya teman-teman kita yang lain debut ya _Hyung_? Aku senang mendengar kabar kalau yang lain sedang mempersiapkan debut." Tutur Daniel.

"Iya, aku juga senang mendengarnya. Aku harap semua teman kita saat produce dapat segera debut, jadi nanti kita bisa bertemu di stage bersama-sama. Walaupun harus melewati kerikil kecil sampai batu besar aku yakin mereka pasti bisa sukses." Timpal Minhyun sambil tersenyum kecil membayangkan ia bisa bertemu teman-teman yang lain saat melakukan promosi bersamaan.

"Tapi _Hyung_..."

Minhyun menatap Daniel heran. "Apa Niel?"

"Sayang ya Hyunbin tidak debut di tanggal yang sama dengan tanggal comeback kita, _Hyung_ pasti kesepian." Ujar Daniel dengan wajah pura-pura sedih.

"KANG DANIEL!"

Daniel kemudian berlari kabur sambil tertawa dari Minhyun yang kini wajahnya tengah memerah lagi karena ucapannya.

"Tenang saja _Hyung_ , aku selalu mendukung Minhyunbin! Minhyunbin _jjang_!" seru Daniel lagi sambil menutup pintu untuk menahan Minhyun memukulinya.

Minhyun hanya mendecih kesal padahal wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu. Untungnya di dorm hanya ada ia dan Daniel jadinya member yang lain tidak perlu melihat kelakuan Hwang Minhyun yang tengah rindu Hyunbin seperti ini.

Berbicara mengenai Hyunbin. Sudah hampir dua jam sejak ia mengirimkan pesan selamat pada kekasihnya itu tapi belum dibalas.

 **07.05 a.m**

 **Minhyun : Hyunbin-ah**

 **Minhyun : Selamat debut.**

 **Read.**

Tanda 'baca' sudah berada di sisi pesannya. Artinya Hyunbin sudah membaca pesan dari Minhyun namun sampai sekarang ia belum membalasnya. Padahal Hyunbin biasanya selalu tercepat jika Minhyun mengirimkan pesan padanya. Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

" _Apa Hyunbin sibuk? Setidaknya beritahu aku kalau kau sedang sibuk, dasar menyebalkan."_ Batinnya.

Minhyun kini merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa dan kembali menatap foto Hyunbin lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Iya aku tau kau tampan, kenapa harus diumbar sih, membuatku kesal saja." Gerutunya pelan.

Hari ini Wanna One memang tengah diberi libur sebelum harus kembali sibuk dengan rekaman dan syuting lainnya. Sehingga beberapa member memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan, bahkan ada yang memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Namun Minhyun yang memang sudah terlalu capek untuk pulang akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal di dorm saja seperti Daniel. Berbicara tentang member lain, kini beberapa dari mereka sudah pulang ke dorm dan tertawa kecil saat melihat Minhyun yang tengah tertidur di sofa tengah dengan ponsel yang berada di tangannya.

Jisung dan Sungwoon yang memang keluar hanya untuk belanja langsung terkikik kecil saat melihat ponsel Minhyun kini tengah menunjukkan foto Hyunbin yang baru dirilis pagi ini.

"Aduh, Minhyunnie kenapa lucu sekali sih, membuatku gemas!" seru Jisung sambil mencubit pipi gembil Minhyun yang telah kembali dengan pelan. Sungwoon yang berada di sebelahnya hanya tertawa saja.

Karena mereka tertawa cukup kencang membuat objek tertawaan mereka terusik. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu dan terkejut melihat dirinya kini tengah ditertawakan oleh Jisung dan Sungwoon.

" _Hyung_ , kalian sudah pulang?" tanyanya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Jisung kembali tertawa. Pantas saja Hyunbin tidak mau melepas Minhyun, walaupun kejam tapi Minhyun tidak pernah sadar bahwa setiap saat hal kecil yang ia lakukan itu selalu menggemaskan.

"Apa lagi sih _Hyung_? Daritadi menertawakan aku terus!" gerutunya kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, kamu mau makan tidak? Aku akan memasak." Timpal Jisung. Minhyun mengangguk kemudian bangkit dari sofa dan membantu Jisung dan Sungwoon memasak. Walaupun ia sebenarnya hanya memotong-motong bahan saja akhirnya masakan mereka pun selesai.

Drrt...Drrt...

Ponsel Minhyun bergetar. Minhyun pun membuka dengan semangat namun semangatnya memudar saat mengetahui itu hanya pesan peringatan untuk tidak terlalu lama berada di luar karena cuaca sedang sangat terik. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali mengetik pesan pada orang yang sedang ia rindukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **08.09 a.m**

 **Minhyun : Hyunbin-ah**

 **Minhyun : Selamat debut.**

 **Read.**

 **03.04 p.m**

 **Minhyun : Aku suka rambutmu**

 **Minhyun : Kau sudah bekerja keras**

Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas malam. Minhyun sudah mengantuk namun ia ingin tidur setelah mendapatkan balasan pesan dari kekasihnya. Pesan yang ia kirim tadi sore pun hanya dibaca saja, membuat Minhyun kesal.

Ia kini menatap kolom pesannya dengan Hyunbin. Ia mulai mengetik beberapa kata dengan ragu lalu menghapusnya, dan mengetiknya lagi. Hanya itu yang ia lakukan sampai akhirnya ia tak sengaja menekan tombol 'kirim' sehingga pesan yang tadi ia ketik dengan ragu pun terkirim.

"AH! TIDAK!" serunya panik. Minhyun membelalakkan matanya menatap pesan yang ia kirim. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, haruskah ia mengirimkan pesan lain dan berkata bahwa ia dibajak oleh Daniel?

Karena pusing memikirkannya akhirnya ia pun memilih untuk tidur saja, urusan dia malu tentang isi pesan itu nanti saja ia pikirkan. Toh ia memang sedang merasakan hal itu, sekali-kali bersikap manis mungkin tidak buruk juga.

 **08.09 a.m**

 **Minhyun : Hyunbin-ah**

 **Minhyun : Selamat debut.**

 **Read.**

 **03.04 p.m**

 **Minhyun : Aku suka rambutmu**

 **Minhyun : Kau sudah bekerja keras**

 **Read.**

 **11.13 p.m**

 **Minhyun : Hyunbin-ah, aku merindukanmu.**

 **Read.**

Hyunbin yang kini masih berada di lokasi syuting bersama member JBJ lainnya tertawa kecil melihat sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk.

"Aduh, sayangku ini manis sekali." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

Ia pun segera mengetikkan sebuah pesan pada orang lain sebelum akhirnya kembali bergabung dengan member lainnya untuk menyelesaikan syuting ini secepatnya. Member lain hanya tertawa saja melihat tingkah Hyunbin yang tidak sabaran. Mereka sudah tahu pelaku dari sikap Hyunbin saat ini.

"Kenapa kau senyum terus seperti itu sih? Menjijikkan." Tutur Donghan.

Hyunbin hanya tertawa. "Terserahku dong!" balasnya sambil masih tersenyum.

"Sudahlah kalian saja yang tidak tahu sejak pagi tadi ia sudah seperti ini, dia sepertinya kekurangan asupan Minhyun." Ujar Taehyun yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan dari Hyunbin.

" _Hyung_! Bukan sepertinya lagi tapi aku memang kurang asupan Minhyun _Hyung_!" serunya lagi. Taehyun langsung menoyornya.

"Kasian ya tidak bisa melakukan promosi bersama Hwang Minhyun, aduh aku ingin tertawa mengingat sikapmu dua minggu lalu." Ujar Donghan sambil tertawa.

"Iya terus saja menghinaku terus saja, dasar nenek lampir!" seru Hyunbin.

"Apa kau bilang?! Sini kau Kwon-bedebah-Hyunbin!" teriak Donghan sambil mengejar Hyunbin dan berusaha menjambak rambutnya. Taehyun yang melihatnya hanya ikut tertawa saja melihat penderitaan Hyunbin.

Sekitar dua jam kemudian syuting pun selesai. Manager mereka sudah menyuruh mereka pulang ke dorm. Dengan tubuh yang sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga Taehyun menyuruh semua membernya untuk segera masuk ke van.

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak akan pulang ke dorm ya hari ini." Ujar Hyunbin

Taehyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau mau pulang ke rumah?"

Hyunbin menggeleng. "Aku mau bertemu putri garangku dulu _Hyung_ hehe, daah _Hyung_! Sampai jumpa besok!" seru Hyunbin sambil berlari dan menghentikan taksi meninggalkan Taehyun yang hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuannya.

Hyunbin menatap pesan yang baru saja ia terima beberapa menit yang lalu dengan senyuman lebarnya. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu Minhyun _Hyung_ nya. Baru dua minggu lalu ia bertemu Minhyun, namun sekarang ia sudah merindukan kekasihnya yang galak itu. Karena itulah ia kini berada di taksi yang menuju dorm Wanna One.

 **01.01 a.m**

 **Hyunbin :** _ **Hyung**_ **, apa aku boleh ke dorm hari ini?**

 **Jisung : Harus, kau tidak tahu bagaimana Minhyunnie hari ini sangat lemas karena terlalu merindukanmu?**

 **Hyunbin : Hahaha, padahal Minhyun** _ **Hyung**_ **mengirim pesan padaku singkat terus** _ **Hyung**_

 **Jisung : Kau tahu sendiri dia kan sok cuek padahal sebenarnya dia sangat senang kalau kau menghubunginya**

 **Hyunbin : Aku sengaja tidak membalas pesannya hari ini** _ **Hyung**_

 **Jisung : Oh pantas saja dia tertidur sambil memegang ponselnya hahaha duh kenapa dia sangat menggemaskan sih, oh iya tadi siang aku dan Sungwoon, melihat dia menatap foto teasermu hahaha**

 **Hyunbin : Kan pacarku memang menggemaskan** _ **Hyung**_ **! Oh iya? Aku punya bahan untuk menggodanya** _ **Hyung**_ **hahaha**

 **Jisung : Ya sudah cepat sini, mumpung aku belum tidur.**

 **Hyunbin : Oke** _ **Hyung**_ **, sebentar lagi aku sampai**

Setelah membayar uang taksi Hyunbin pun segera berjalan cepat menuju pintu dorm Wanna One. Ia menghubungi Jisung dan mengatakan sudah berada di depan pintu, beberapa detik kemudian Jisung pun membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Maaf ya _Hyung_ membuatmu tidur larut." Tutur Hyunbin.

"Tidak apa-apa lagipula aku memang sedang ingin bergadang malam ini," balas Jisung. "Ya sudah sana segera temui putri tsundere itu." Titahnya.

Hyunbin pun mengangguk lalu membuka pintu kamar Minhyun dan empat orang lainnya perlahan. Ia hanya melihat Guanlin dan Minhyun, karena member lainnya memang memutuskan untuk pulang. Hyunbin terkikik kecil melihat Minhyun yang tengah tertidur sambil memegang ponselnya.

Hyunbin kemudian berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam selimut Minhyun tanpa membuat suara. Namun sepertinya Minhyun terusik karena kini ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hyunbin dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Hyunbin?!"

"Ssshh, jangan keras-keras _Hyung_ nanti Guanlin bangun." Timpal Hyunbin yang kini sudah berhasil berbaring di sebelah Minhyun. Tangannya kemudian menyelusup untuk memeluk kekasihnya dan membawanya ke pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Kau kan harusnya masih sibuk syuting? Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan-"

Hyunbin mengecup bibir Minhyun untuk menghentikan ucapannya.

" _Hyung_ bawel sekali sih." Ujarnya.

Minhyun mendengus kesal. "Bukan begitu Kwon, tapi harusnya kau kan-"

Hyunbin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Minhyun membuat Minhyun kembali tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sudah, sudah, sekarang _Hyung_ diam dan biarkan aku tidur."

Minhyun hanya menghela napas kesal.

"Atau sebenarnya _Hyung_ ingin melakukan aktivitas lain? Aku tak keberatan sih, asal nanti _Hyung_ mendesahnya jangan terlalu-hmmph"

Minhyun mencubit bibir Hyunbin kencang. "Mulutnya ya Kwon tolong dijaga." Ujar Minhyun.

"Duh katanya merindukanku, tapi kok kejam begini sih? Dapat ciuman saja tidak. Aku pulang lagi saja ya? Guling sepertinya masih lebih baik daripada pacarku ini." Timpal Hyunbin sambil bangun.

Grep.

Hyunbin tersenyum puas saat melihat sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Sudah disini saja tidur, dasar pemarah." Gerutu Minhyun pelan.

"Sebenarnya yang pemarah itu siapa sih?" timpal Hyunbin tanpa menatap Minhyun.

Minhyun mendecih kesal. "Iya sudah sini Kwon Hyunbin, jangan pergi, kau harus tidur disini denganku."

Hyunbin menolehkan kepalanya lalu berkata. "Cium aku dulu."

"A-apa s-sih, mesum!" serunya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya di pinggang Hyunbin.

"Mesum apanya sih? Kita kan sudah pernah melakukan hal yang lebih mesum dari itu." Balas Hyunbin sambil tertawa.

"Kwon Hyunbin mesum!" serunya lagi.

Hyunbin tertawa lalu ia kembali merebahkan diri di samping Minhyun dan kembali memeluknya.

"Cium dulu dong, katanya merindukanku." Rengek Hyunbin.

Minhyun mendesis kesal sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mencium bibir Hyunbin kilat.

Cup.

"Puas?"

Hyunbin menggeleng. "Tidak." Jawaban itu membuat Minhyun memukul dada Hyunbin pelan.

"Lagi."

Walaupun Minhyun terlihat kesal tapi Hyunbin tahu kalau sebenarnya Minhyun menginginkannya juga. Minhyun akhirnya mengecup kembali bibir Hyunbin. Tengkuk Minhyun sudah ditahan oleh tangan Hyunbin agar mereka bisa berciuman lebih lama. Bibirnya melumat bibir tipis Minhyun lembut. Tangan kanan Minhyun yang awalnya berada di pinggang Hyunbin kini tengah mengusap rahang tegas kekasihnya. Sementara tangan yang staunya meremas bagian belakang kaos Hyunbin.

"Engh.." Minhyun melenguh tertahan disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Hyunbin menatap Minhyun penuh cinta.

Cup.

Satu kecupan didaratkan di kening Minhyun.

Cup.

Satu kecupan masing-masing untuk mata Minhyun.

Cup.

Satu kecupan untuk hidung Minhyun.

Cup.

Satu kecupan untuk masing-masing pipi gembil Minhyun.

Cup.

Dan satu kecupan lagi untuk bibir Minhyun yang membuat Hyunbin kecanduan.

Minhyun tersenyum tipis lalu ia pun membalas kecupan yang dilakukan Hyunbin. Walaupun ia terlihat malu-malu melakukannya, Hyunbin merasakan bahwa jantungnya berdegup kencang, di perutnya seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu. Hyunbin selalu merasakan hal ini lagi dan lagi setiap ia bertemu Minhyun. Ya, ia selalu jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya pada Minhyun.

Setelah Minhyun mengecup pelan bibir Hyunbin. Mereka akhirnya berciuman lagi untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Minhyun memukul dada Hyunbin karena kehabisan oksigen.

"Sekarang saatnya tidur tuan putri." Ujar Hyunbin.

Minhyun terlihat bingung. "O-oh? K-kupikir kita akan..."

Hyunbin tertawa kecil. "Oh? Kau menginginkannya _Hyung_? Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita mulai."

"Bukan begitu Hyunbin, tapi biasanya kalau bertemu selalu melakukan itu." Suara Minhyun mengecil karena malu. Tiba-tiba ia jadi mengingat keintiman mereka dua minggu yang lalu.

"Sebenarnya aku juga sudah rindu pada tubuhmu _Hyung_ , tapi aku ada tanggung jawab sebagai seorang idol yang harus kulakukan."

Minhyun terlihat terkejut lalu kemudian tertawa.

"Hahaha ya ampun, kau siapa? Apakah kau Kwon Hyunbinku?"

Hati Hyunbin menghangat mendengar Minhyun baru saja mendeklarasikan bahwa ia adalah miliknya.

"Iya, aku Kwon Hyunbinmu sayang, hari ini aku ada syuting pagi, aku takut tidak akan bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri kalau sudah menyentuhmu _Hyung_. Nanti aku malah terlambat dan menyusahkan member lain yang sudah bersusah payah mencapai mimpi ini." Tuturnya.

Minhyun tersenyum bangga.

"Aku mengerti, ayo kalau begitu kita harus cepat tidur agar Kwon Hyunbin bisa melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya." Ucap Minhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Hyunbin.

Hyunbin tertawa kecil dan mengecup rambut Minhyun pelan.

"Selamat tidur sayang."

"Hmm.. selamat tidur."

.

.

Pagi sudah tiba, matahari sudah bersinar terang, suara riang di luar kamarnya membuat pemuda manis yang tengah tertidur ini membuka matanya malas. Ia menyadari bahwa kekasihnya yang kemarin tidur bersamanya sudah pergi untuk syuting.

Minhyun yang awalnya mencoba untuk tidur lagi menghentikan niatnya karena sebuah memo yang menempel di ranjangnya. Ia pun melepas memo itu dan membacanya. Wajahnya langsung memerah membaca isinya ia langsung berteriak,

"KWON HYUNBIN MESUM!"

 _Untuk : tuan putri yang sangat menggemaskan dan aku cintai(love)_

Hyung _,maaf aku pergi tanpa memberitahumu, kau terlihat sangat lelap sekali aku jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu. Oh iya, aku sudah menyiapkan roti bakar untuk semuanya sebagai tanda terimakasih, jangan lupa makan ya sayang..._

 _Oh iya_ Hyung _, sebenarnya lusa jadwalku kosong jadi aku akan menjemputmu pagi-pagi dan karena kau terlihat sedih kemarin kita tidak bisa melakukan itu, maka lusa nanti kita akan melakukan 'itu' sepuasnya ya. Aku mencintaimu._

 _Dari : Kwon Hyunbinmu (love)_

.

.

Status : END

* * *

Hai aku kembali lagi dengan minhyunbin kesayangan aku huhu lagi kangen banget jadinya bikin oneshot ini haha

Btw jangan minta lanjutan yang rated M nya ya karena aku cuma penikmat fanfic rated M aja, bikinnya _mah_ ga bisa wkwk

Oh iya makasih buat yang udah review It's not too late, right? udah aku bales ya reviewnya, yang guest aku bales disini ya hehe

 **3hyunforlove :** iya sama aku juga kangen banget sama mereka huhu, kalo aku jadi minhyun juga bakal aku gituin si hyunbin wkwk iya aku sedang proses bikin haha makasih ya udah baca dan review u3u

p.s 1 twitter aku ganti ya haha jadi **rihwangje**

p.s 2 aku ada akun wattpad, dan kemungkinan bakal double posting, jadi buat yang lebih nyaman baca di wattpad bisa follow aku **komuprime** hehe

Makasih ya udah baca hehe aku tunggu reviewnya u3u

Semangat melestarikan fanfic Minhyunbin!

 _See ya!_

Salam cium,

dinodeer.


End file.
